


Ласка

by Li_Jeevas



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls II
Genre: Drama, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Jeevas/pseuds/Li_Jeevas
Summary: — Это не твоя броня, не твой топор и не твой герб, — Пэйт кивнул на сюрко с оленем. — А что было на твоем?
Kudos: 8





	Ласка

Одним из своих талантов Пэйт считал умение наживать врагов. Не просто сопляков, обиженных на шутку или ловушку, о которой их предупредили, а тех, кто готов следовать за тобой через весь Дранглик, лишь бы содрать шкуру и плюнуть на тлеющие кости. Таких было немного, но чтобы заиметь их, не требовалось особых усилий. Побег же от них превращался в стимул, в толчок и новую маленькую цель, а цель для нежити, даже самая ничтожная, дороже всей королевской сокровищницы. Но одно дело ускользать из чьих-то лап, путать следы и дурить; едва к твоему горлу приставляют меч, все это превращается в совершенно иную историю. 

Когда Пэйт услышал, как за его спиной шелестит песок и лязгает взведенный арбалет, прежде страха почувствовал раздражение — его ловушку сумели обойти. 

Где-то с месяц назад он нашел небольшую тропку севернее Маджулы. Если идти вдоль берега, чуть меньше чем через половину дня она утечет ниже, исчезая крутыми изгибами за узкой расселиной, по каменным стенам которой Пэйт едва не чертил плечами. Тропка эта разбегалась десятками путей, и лишь один вел вниз, к небольшой песчаной косе и гроту. Тихое место — настоящий дрангликский бриллиант. Из грота текла ледяная пресная речушка, а по косе в отлив можно было, замочив лишь ноги, дать деру мимо скал до нового подъема. Вот Пэйт и притащил сюда Крейтона, уверенный, что никто не знает об этом месте. Во всяком случае, прежде на песке человеческих следов он не видел. 

Хорошей воды в Дранглике не так много. Колодцы в окружных деревнях высыхали или крестьяне еще при жизни засыпали их, а до оставшихся можно отсчитывать целые дни. Реку же в Лесу Павших Гигантов Пэйт обходил стороной. В ней то тут, то там болтались распухшие мертвецы, да и на вкус вода отдавала гнилью, и пары глотков хватило, чтобы он зарекся пить ее. Даже если будет умирать от жажды. Крейтону же, кажется, было все равно, тух ли выше по течению труп или нет, но из-за воды он с Пэйтом все равно не спорил, молча согласившись, что до последнего они ищут источники поприличнее. В конце концов, смыть грязь и пот приятнее чистой водой, чем потом стряхивать с себя мелкие ошметки чужого тела. 

К тому же песчаная коса Крейтону понравилась. Он не говорил — как и всегда, — но Пэйт успел запомнить, если тот может неподвижно стоять и смотреть на крепость, барельеф или рощу, вид ему по душе. Он как-то обмолвился прежде, что никогда не видел, но всегда хотел посмотреть на море. Пэйт вспоминал Лисию; она говорила так же, и только он из их маленькой компании не имел и толики страсти к открытой воде. Даже наоборот. Но это все мелочи. 

К ночи Пэйт поднялся в расселину, натянув поперек две темные бечевки с тонкими склянками: одну и через десять шагов другую. Такая бесхитростная уловка уже не единожды спасала его: в темноте бечевку не видно, к тому же эхо умножит дребезг, и ни одна душа не проскользнет незамеченной. После они с Крейтоном подкопали костер из двух смежных ям и обложили камнями по кромке, чтобы не оставлять света и дыма, и, наконец, в полной безопасности стащили с себя до оскомины надоевшую броню. Но как бы ни была хороша ловушка, всегда найдется тот, кто сможет ее обойти, и к этой простой истине Пэйт все еще до конца не привык. 

Он лениво поглядывал на вспыхивающие над темным горизонтом звезды, досушивая на себе нижнюю одежду, когда позади натянулась тетива, и чей-то знакомый голос бросил: 

— Только шевельнись, и я велю загнать тебе в затылок болт по самую переносицу. 

Сперва изнутри кольнула злоба оттого, что кто-то смог незамеченным миновать его ловушку, но следом Пэйт лишь поднял руки. Его тихо, почти беззвучно обошли трое; у каждого сапоги тускло мерцали, как бывает, если применять глушащее шаги заклинание. Арбалетчик и маг сзади, про себя посчитал Пэйт, двое впереди, и еще один, его старый-добрый знакомец — Йодис из Дранглика. 

Он не был конченым ублюдком вроде Робера из братства Крови, или бесполезным грузом, вроде Ирри, виндхеймской магички, которой бы сразу взяться за ремесло ревнивой шлюхи, нежели приключенца. Йодис был просто раздражающим, вот и все. Когда они обшаривали на пару верхние этажи Железной Цитадели, Йодис угодил в чан с расплавленным железом, и Пэйт с огромным удовольствием прыгнул сперва ему на плечи, а после и на безопасную площадку ниже. Тот задыхался и, мотая головой, на которой лопалась кожа и плавилось мясо, поклялся отомстить. Пэйт улыбнулся ему. И, перекинув на плечо копье, порысил до Магеролда, сказать, что наверху ничего ценного не нашлось. 

Позже они пересекались с Йодисом пару раз — Пэйт каждый новый ускользал, не желая тратить время на такой пустяк. И вот этот пустяк стоял над ним в синей котте с золотым узором. Сняв шлем, он шагнул ближе и присел перед Пэйтом. 

— Помнишь меня? 

Один из стоящих сзади кинул что-то стеклянное в сложенный у костра хворост, и тот ослепительно вспыхнул, ударяя по глазам. Пэйт прищурился. 

Йодис совсем не изменился с их последней встречи, даже и шрама не появилось на широкой скуластой роже. Только в растрепанных смоляных волосах заметно прибавилось седины. Все такой же раздражающий незамысловатый вояка.

— Думаю, мы где-то и правда виделись, — Пэйт натянул вежливую улыбку

Йордис улыбнулся ему в ответ, а после взглянул вверх. 

— Вяжите его. 

Пэйта сгребли, потащив назад и заламывая руки. Он оглянулся, но получил разве что тычок под затылок. Веревки впились в кожу. Двое впереди принялись расхаживать по скромному лагерю. Один, в глухой сплошной броне и темной юбке, поддел мыском кованого сапога копье, отодвинул с пути Пэйтов наплечник, а после гаркнул: 

— Тут кольчуга. Он не один. 

Второй его товарищ, угловатый человек в клепаном военном дублете и с дырой вместо давно отрезанного носа, повернулся к черному зеву грота. Пэйт чуть не скрипнул зубами — Крейтон ведь все еще был там. Йодис, повернувшись, кивнул, и безносый, отстегнув с пояса топор, двинулся вперед. 

Дерево горело слишком громко, и как Пэйт ни вслушивался, ничего кроме треска и шума волн не услышал, а когда безносый вернулся, ведя перед собой Крейтона, не был уверен, рад этому или нет. Впрочем, «вел» не совсем верное слово; Крейтон шел сам, в одних липнущих к ногам брэ, сырой и взъерошенный, но больше изумленный, нежели озлобленный. Взглянув на него, Пэйт с огромным трудом подавил смешок. 

Лицо Крейтона было удивительным — подвижным настолько, что любая его непроизвольная эмоция читалась, как чернильная надпись на белой странице. Но если же он выжимал из себя что-то нарочно, искренности этих наигранных эмоций было не передать. И сейчас он смотрел на все вокруг с чистым, детским изумлением, блестя ледяными глазами на изуродованном шрамами лице. Будто он и правда ни при чем. А когда открыл рот, Пэйт вовсе поджал губы — Крейтон заговорил на миррском. 

— Что он сказал? — тут же обернулся Йодис, вновь глядя за плечо Пэйта. 

Важность этой маленькой уловки они поняли давно; отчего-то, когда люди слышали об иностранце, относились к ним обоим куда мягче, а в мнимую невиновность Крейтона верили легче. К тому же миррский знал и Пэйт. Если вокруг не находилось никого, кто смыслил в языках, им ничего не мешало переговариваться между собой. Но сейчас вперед выступил человек в потрепанном длинном балахоне и со старым посохом. Его Пэйт, кажется, даже смутно знал, но никак не мог припомнить, где и когда видел. 

— Он спрашивает, — сказал маг, склоняя голову и не отводя взгляд от Крейтона, — что здесь происходит и почему его проводник связан. 

Йордис усмехнулся, косо глянув на Пэйта. 

— Спросил его, как давно он идет с ним и зачем. 

В ответ Крейтон нахмурился и указал в сторону Маджулы.

— Говорит, — прищурил глаз маг, — что встретил его два дня назад, и Торунн обещал довести его до Темнолесья. 

— Торунн? — издевательски переспросил Йодис, — что ж ты не сказал ему своего имени, или Пэйт тоже не твое? 

Пэйт лишь дернул уголком губ — ляпнул же имечко — и повел плечами. Затылка предупреждающе коснулся стальной наконечник арбалетного болта. 

— Спроси, как зовут этого человека, и зачем ему в ту туманную дыру. 

Имя Крейтон назвал все ж свое, а после еще чье-то, указав на свою кольчугу и чиркнув пальцами по плечу. 

— Говорит, — маг нервно поскреб заросшую черной щетиной щеку, — зовут Крейтон из Мирры, ищет сестру, Анэйт, с таким же гербом, как на его броне, ему примерно по плечо. Она была проклята, и он пришел сюда искать ее. Этот сказал, что видел ее в Темнолесье, и обещал отвести. 

Йодис вдруг рассмеялся, а с ним вместе все остальные. Крейтон нахмурился.

— Эй, парень, — окликнул, унявшись, Йодис; маг перевел, — он солгал тебе. Его имя Пэйт, или, во всяком случае, так он сказал мне, — «и мне тоже» добавил от себя маг, — но на деле это та еще продажная крыса. Он бы убил тебя и ободрал труп до нитки. Лучше иди искать сестру с честными людьми. 

Крейтон взглянул на него, а после на Пэйта с такой холодной ненавистью, что на мгновение у него внутри все сжалось, и бойко ответил. 

— Благодарит, — подытожил маг; Йодис ободряюще кивнул. 

— Иди, парень, ты мне не враг, а с этим, — он с усмешкой глянул на Пэйта, — мы поговорим сами. 

Безносый позади Крейтона вернул топор на пояс и прошел вперед, но Пэйт не выдержал:

— Какой ты все же жалкий, полоумный идиот, Йодис из Дранглика, — и даже не был против, когда тяжелый кулак с треском врезался ему в скулу.

Сплюнув на горящие ветви кровь, зашипевшую в огне, он глянул вперед. Безносый не успел оглянуться, когда легкая рука Крейтона содрала с его бедра нож и воткнула в глотку. 

***

_— Что было на твоем гербе?_

_В лачуге на Безлюдной Пристани гулял сквозняк, грозя потушить факелы. Крейтон подшивал бок своей стеганой куртки. Пэйт, привалившись спиной к столу, которым они загородили дверь, от нечего делать бросал с ладони нож в прогнивший пол._

_— А?.. — игла замерла, Крейтон поднял голову._

_Нож глухо воткнулся в половицу._

_— Это не твоя броня, не твой топор и не твой герб, — Пэйт кивнул на сюрко с оленем. — А что было на твоем?_

_Крейтон криво улыбнулся. Шрамы на его щеке побелели. Игла снова впилась в ткань._

_— Ласка._

_Выдернув нож, Пэйт замер, моргнул — и рассмеялся._

_— Ладно, хорошая шутка. А теперь серьезно._

_— Серьезно._

_Пэйт недоверчиво прищурил глаз, и Крейтон спросил:_

_— А что?_

_— Ну, — он подбросил нож, — я ожидал чего-то более... — крутанувшись, лезвие впилось в половицу. — Чего-то более._

_— Например? — Крейтон откусил нитку._

_— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Пэйт, — волк или лев, или орел. Что-то внушительное._

_— В Мирре слишком много орденов, — Крейтон натянул ткань куртки, проверяя шов. — Волков на всех не хватает. И орлов тоже._

_— Значит, больше ничего не нашлось?_

_— Не совсем, — Крейтон отбросил куртку к кольчуге, а иголку запрятал в тощий моток ниток и тряпицу._

_Пэйт с интересом взглянул на него. Закончив, Крейтон посмотрел на нож, вытащил его из доски и, покрутив в руках, сжал чуть выше острия двумя пальцами. В воспоминаниях о прошлом, которые еще не стерлись из головы Пэйта, такой бросок ножа в уличных играх-«городках» назывался «драконоборец»._

_— Ласка такая тварь, что ее не воспримут серьезно, — Крейтон подкинул его, и клинок ударил об половицу, встав ровным клином, — но она верткая и быстрая. Рвет и выдирает на живое. И сражается так яростно, как не всякий лев._

_Он обхватил мозолистой ладонью рукоять и вскинул. Нож играючи скользнул между пальцев, от указательного у среднему, от среднего к безымянному, и замер, опустившись лезвием на мизинец._

_— Они могут нападать на тех, кто больше их. И убить. А если не смогут сразу, изведут, кусая до смерти. Хороший символ для воина._

_Глядя на блестящий металл, Пэйт улыбнулся._

***

Воин в броне и глухом шлеме мигом сгреб Крейтона в охапку. Он и в кольчуге выглядел не слишком внушительно, а сейчас, бледный и жилистый, казалось, мог сломаться пополам, сожми его латными рукавицами сильнее. Пэйт почувствовал, как сзади дрогнул арбалет, но Йодис вскинул руку. 

— Так, значит, это твой дружок? — его горящий взгляд не сулил ничего хорошего. — Неплохо спелись. Но не беспокойся, я прослежу, чтобы он страдал так же долго, как и ты. 

Пэйт невольно рванулся из веревок и впился взглядом в Крейтона; тот сделал нечто неуловимое — вывернулся, стек из металлических рук вниз, проскакивая между ног воина. На блеснувшем лезвии ножа сверкнули огенные искры, когда он взлетел вверх, под плотную юбку, и съехал по ляжке, до самого колена, так легко, будто через масло. Воин взвыл, на песок хлынула черная кровь. Едко запахло мочой. 

Маг схватил посох, со звоном побелевший от чар. Пэйт поддел ногой песок, бросив в глаза Йодиса, и, почти не думая, рванул назад, толкая арбалетчика. Болт лязгнул над ухом, неровно уходя вверх. Йодис разразился хриплой бранью.

Оседающее тело в тяжелой броне Крейтон толкнул на магическую стрелу, разбивая ее на мелкие искры, а Пэйт, услышав за спиной шипение выдернутой из ножен стали, едва увернулся от меча. Подобравшись, он вскочил на ноги; арбалетчик, встретив его лицом к лицу, хищно осклабился и рубанул клинком наотмашь. Пэйт шатко отскочил, но голые ступни увязли в песке, не дав ступить больше ни шагу, и новый неменуемый удар рассек ему грудь и рубаху на ней. Горячая кровь потекла на живот. Пэйт зашипел и, стискивая зубы, заставил себя со звериным упорством броситься вперед. Нырнуть вниз, под меч, и чуть в сторону. Колено врезалось в песок, а свободная нога загребла его целой волной, чтобы хлестнуть по горящему хворосту. Между скал тут же разлилась темнота, будто на голову набросили плотное тряпье. Арбалетчик остановился, а в стороне хрустнула сломанная шея, и мешком свалилось еще одно безвольное тело.

Снова лопнула склянка; огненная вспышка распорола сомкнувшуюся черноту, и Йодис размахнулся ярко занявшимся факелом, словно ее, как живую, можно было потеснить. Но тут же остановился. Дрожащий свет выхватил из тени Крейтона, что стоял напротив, держа за короткие волосы арбалетчика. Вместо глаз у того зиял сплошной неаккуратный порез, и один выбитый болтался у носа на жилах. Тело оседало вниз, и разодранное горло расходилось все шире и шире кровавым оскалом. На самом же Крейтоне крови почти и не было: чуть на лице, чуть на груди и бледными пятнами по сырым брэ. Разве что правая рука с ножом блестела темным, точно натянутая до запястья перчатка. Йодис, нахлобучив шлем, с рыком выхватил из ножен меч.

Пэйт не раз видел Крейтона и в бою, и в драке, но обычно и то, и то проходило на равных. Закованные в броню в очередной вылазке или честно раздетые по пояс с ним и Магеролдом, но никогда прежде на его памяти Крейтон не сражался вот так — буквально ни в чем и ничем. Йодис рванул вперед, взбешенный, стремительный и неумолимый. Крейтон отскочил прочь. 

Крейтон как-то рассказывал Пэйту, что на каторге в Мирре его научили убивать лучше, чем за все его рыцарство. Не то чтобы Пэйт сомневался или не верил после всей отчаянной жестокости, с которой Крейтон отстаивал свою жизнь, просто не доводилось увидеть воочию, но теперь тот кружил и вился, отступал в темноту и вновь являлся на свет, выискивая слабое место. Меч со свистом рассекал холодеющий воздух, факел ронял искры. 

Йодис хрипел и тяжело, по-бычьи дышал через шлем, и, когда меч задел что-то в темноте, победно взревел. А Пэйт вздрогнул — к его ногам отлетел окровавленный нож. Впрочем, он был не из тех, кто теряет самообладание даже на пороге смерти, и, схватив нож, силой полоснул по веревкам. 

Меч Йодиса снова рассек чужую плоть, тут же отлетев и воткнувшись в песок. Выпал из рук догорающий факел, а следом и сам Йодис рухнул вниз, бряцнув кольчугой. И все же он успел рвануть Крейтона следом, а тяжести брони хватило, чтобы подмять его под себя точно мелкого зверька. Со злобным рыком Йодис сдавил ему шею. Пламя факела дрогнуло, истончаясь. 

Пэйт, стряхнув разрезанные веревки, перехватил нож. То ли его выдал песок, то ли этот дрангликский дурак действительно изменился с их последней встречи, ведь стоило приблизиться, Йодис вскинулся, и локоть с кольчужным рукавом ударил Пэйта в грудь. Прямо в кровящий порез. Боль обожгла, пальцы невольно другнули, выпуская нож, но, прежде чем оступиться, Пэйт содрал с его головы шлем. За шумом волн он почти не услышал тихого хруста, как от сломанной кости. 

Йодис вдруг замер, и Крейтон мигом свалил его, нависая и роняя на чужое лицо кровь из распоротой грудины. В его руке блеснул сырым боком камень. Небольшой и неровный, с налипшим клоком волос, один из тех, которыми они еще вечером обложили костер. На виске Йодиса осталось темное сочащееся пятно. Крейтон усмехнулся — и ударил. Пэйт не смог отвести взгляд. 

Он бил снова, и снова, и снова. Так легко, словно вбивал гвозди, но вместо дерева кровавыми кусками разбивалась плоть. У Йодиса съехал набок нос и расплылась переносица. Вмялся и треснул лоб. Лопнул, как переспевшая слива, глаз, брызнув теплой слизью. Снова и снова, с размеренным, монотонным чавканьем. Разорвалась губа, раскрошились желтые зубы, а за рукой потянулись липкие красные нити. Крейтон остановился на мгновение, стирая плечом с лица темные пятна и мелкие живые куски, и врезал снова. Треснули глазницы, налитые, как чаши, чем-то вязким. Разлетелись мягкими каплями мозги, как разлетается гнилая тыква, если по ней со всей силы вломить палкой. Кости блестели острыми осколками, извилины мешались с ними в одну темную смердящую кашу.

Когда Крейтон выпустил камень, останки Йодиса еще дышали. Почти незаметно ворочался вываленный набок язык, и что-то липко булькало в гортани. Крейтон шумно выдохнул и впился пальцами в его нижнюю, пока еще оставшуюся на месте челюсть. Затрещали вывороченные суставы, и из горла Йодиса даже плеснуло нечто похожее на вопль. Кожа на щеках и шее натянулась, разрываясь тонкой бумагой. Факел, зашипев, потух, вновь смыкая над ними непроглядную мглу

Они сидели так, пока растерзанное тело не начало распадаться на серую пыль, а глаза не привыкли к темноте.

— Пожалуй, — хрипло выговорил Пэйт, — герб тебе стоит сменить назад. 

Крейтон зло глянул на него. Пэйт криво улыбнулся, спросив о единственном, что привлекло его внимание во всем этом бардаке:

— Та женщина, чье имя ты назвал. Кто она? — он подал руку, за которую Крейтон тут же ухватился. 

— Сказал же, сестра. 

— И она правда здесь? 

— Она давно мертва. 

— Оу, — Пэйт неловко хмыкнул, — соболезную. 

Крейтон не ответил, и он продолжил, касаясь подсохшего пореза на своей груди: 

— Идем. Надо промыть раны.


End file.
